


The Magic Reveal

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magic, Sword of Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: Inspired by one of my dreams, I give you a Merlin and Supernatural crossover like nothing ever heard of before. When a Prince of Hell stumbles into Camelot, all hell breaks lose and Merlin is forced to make one of the most difficult decisions of his life thus far.





	The Magic Reveal

Arthur swung his arm, his sword slicing the thin air between him and the Prince of Hell, Ramiel. He staggered back as a gust of magic surrounded the air. Ramiel swung the Lance of Michael which was a long stick-like weapon designed to kill all things good and evil. Arthur bounced back while swinging his sword furiously, nearly enough to lay a small mark on the Prince of Hell but not enough to kill him.

“FALL BACK!” Arthur demanded indicating his knights to retreat. Arthur himself backed away and sprinted into the old building, his guards locking the door behind him.

“My lord what do we do?” Sir Leon asked gripping his sword, “we can’t beat him. He’s a Prince of Hell, he can only be defeated by magic.” The knights looked at each other faces filled with worry.

Outside the thunder intensified, lightning striking the ground with great fury. Merlin stared at the door which was shaking all over, ready to be knocked down any second.

“My lord we need to do something; the door is about to break down!” one of the knights yelled pressing his back against the door.

“Arthur let me help,” Merlin started knowing it was time to do the one thing he swore he would never do.

“Merlin stop being an idiot,” Arthur snapped back.

Merlin took a huge breath and without breaking his eye contact with his future king, he replied, “sire, let me do this.” Arthur stared at him questioningly.

“Arthur, I- I have magic. I hoped it wouldn’t come to this but like Sir Leon said Ramiel can only be defeated by magic. I can do this. I can defeat him, you just have to trust me,” Merlin raised his voice sure of himself but terrified of the consequences that await him.

“Merlin don’t be _ridiculous_ , now is not the time for your stupid games-” Arthur was interrupted as the door broke into pieces and the guards screamed.

“My lord!” The knights went into formation, their swords pointing towards the doorway.

“Arthur please!” Merlin begged his hands at the ready.

“Fine Merlin, do what you have to do. Everyone get back! NOW!” Prince Arthur yelled and everyone immediately followed his lead, all except Merlin who walked towards the door. He calmly walked out into the open to face his enemy.

“Ah the great Emrys, where is your prince?” Ramiel mocked as thunder crackled above them.

Merlin reached out his hand whispering the spell, “ _Ástríce.”_ The spell was deflected as quickly as it was cast. Merlin narrowed his eyes examining Ramiel’s every move, they encircled each other ready to strike again. _“Ic þé wiþdrífe!”_ Merlin yelled his eyes flashing gold. Ramiel was lifted and thrown to the ground. Merlin looked up at the darkened cloudy skies, reached both his hands up and brought down a strike of lightning at the Prince of Hell using powerful magic. Ramiel screamed agonizingly as the electricity ran through him. Ramiel, though in pain, regained his stance and fired spells at Merlin who was able to deflect some but the last spell sent him flying to the other side of the courtyard. His back smashed the wall of the building, blood dripping down his forehead. The young warlock opened his eyes which were already flashing gold, _“Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu!”_ The ground beneath them shook intensely causing Ramiel to lose his footing, collapsing onto the floor. Merlin took this split second opportunity to send strips of metal flying into Ramiel’s body but this still did not kill the Prince of Hell. Merlin used his magic to send Excalibur directly into Ramiel’s heart. As the sword entered his heart, it ignited into blue flames and the Prince of Hell turned into flames himself screaming and writhing on the floor. Merlin stared at the body as the flames reduce and the body turned into ashes. The grey clouds above him cleared revealing the clear night sky and its moon.

Arthur and his knights step down onto the courtyard speechless and in awe. The knights withdraw their swords and congratulate Merlin who is filled with pride. Arthur, however, is unsure what to do.

“Merlin…” Arthur begins staring at the ashes that once used to belong to a Prince of Hell.

“Arthur I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner about my magic. If I did, Uther would have me executed,” Merlin stammered as his heart pounded in his chest. He reached up and swiped the blood away from his forehead.

“And he still might,” Arthur replied now turning to look at Merlin. He didn’t see the gentle yet brave friend he once thought Merlin was but saw a powerful warlock standing before him.

“Arthur please no. I would never use magic for evil as Uther would have you to believe, you have to trust me. I only use it for you Arthur, only for you,” Merlin said desperately.

“My father would rather die than to ever believe that,” Arthur muttered walking towards the boy.

“ _But-”_ Merlin began desperate to prove himself as though he already hadn’t.

“But I believe you,” Arthur said and he saw Merlin let out a breath he’d been holding, “I know your heart is pure and as is your magic. You proved that here today when you defeated Ramiel. But Merlin, you know what my father is like.” Merlin sagged his head low.

“Merlin I need you to listen to me, listen very carefully. You saved my life, you saved all our lives, I am in debt to you which is why I’m letting you go. By dusk tomorrow, I want you gone, out of Camelot, somewhere far away where my father will never find you. My father will hear about what happened here today and he will want you dead as he wants every sorcerer dead. I can’t… I _won’t_ let that happen to you, do you understand?” Arthur said carefully watching Merlin.

Merlin stammered back shaking his head, “no I’m not leaving you Arthur. It is my destiny to serve you.”

Arthur sighed light-heartedly saying, “Well you won’t be serving _anyone_ if you’re dead Merlin. As your friend and your future king, I ask you to please listen to me for once in your life, please leave Camelot and do not give my father a chance to ever find you.” Merlin stared at the ground uncertain of what to say.

“Merlin _please_ ,” Arthur begged him. The knights around them had already left leaving the two alone. The moon shined brightly above them, lighting the courtyard. 

“I’ll find my way back to you one day, perhaps when you’re king,” Merlin found the courage to look up at his friend who was now smiling softly.

Arthur leered, “I have no doubt you will. You never listen to me Merlin.” Merlin laughed knowing full well how true that was. Arthur reached in and hugged Merlin tightly.

“Any last words?” Arthur asked letting go.

Merlin smirked his eyes glowing gold only for a split second just for Arthur to see, “just don’t be a prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a story unless you guys want more. Leave a comment if you want me to continue this strange crossover and I'll think about it :) hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
